undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frisk
Frisk has a fairly rich history. Check this page to check it out. ''Frisk ''is currently the second cheapest Determination card (the cheapest being Kris) and arguably the most iconic due to their role in Undertale and them being one of the 2 Determination cards to be available since the start of Undercards, the other being Chara. From its effect, they make you unable to be damaged, although still able to be hit. Its HP is based on how many monsters are in play (the more monsters the higher), and when it dies, it returns to your deck in its base state. Overview Frisk is a very effective monster to be able to put in your deck, considering it cannot be easily countered by monsters such as Muffet's Pet, making it powerful more at the end-game where you are running low on cards, and you don't need to care much about its cost. It has 3 effects: * It makes you unable to be damaged, but still able to be attacked; * When played, gains +3 max HP for each ally monster, but also each enemy monster, able to gain up to 21 HP for a total of 24; * Once dying, adds another base Frisk to your deck. This end-game efficacy is implied heavily within the card, considering it can gain up to 21 more HP, the biggest HP gain effect, depending on how many monsters are on the board, something easily achievable near the end of the game; and also that it returns to your deck after dying, making it easily accessible if your deck is near empty. Strategy As a card with 3 different effects, each very powerful on their own, Frisk is extremely versatile and can be used in a variety of ways. From the fact that it makes the player invincible, Frisk perfectly counters "Magic: Deal DMG." cards that try to aim for the opponent, such as Loox or Vulkin. Since it's a Determination card, and cannot be silenced, your opponent will have to use direct DMG as a ways to counter Frisk and its generally-high HP. Due to its Dust, it will always add a new Frisk to your deck, whether you summon one or clone it. That means using Cloning can add a second (or even third) Frisk to stall the game further. You can also use Red Bird to obtain Frisk to your deck and essentially have 2 Determination cards in a deck, by using its effect on Undyne, Tombstone, and/or Asgore. Pizzapants can also be used to massively clone and copy Frisk. Lamp has a very low chance (0.05%) of summoning Frisk upon death. Since the chance is so low, a strategy based on it isn't recommended. However, if you manage to summon Frisk by that way, you could use it when you are near loss to stall further until you can overturn your opponent. You can, however, negate its Dust by removing it from the board, rather than killing it. This can be done in numerous ways: * Using the Load spell to destroy Frisk and other monsters in play. * Playing Dimensional Box and silencing it. * Using Red Bird on it to transform it into Undyne or Asgore. It can still, however, turn it into a base 3/3 Frisk. * Using Chaos Duck on it, turning it into a 5/5 Apoca Duck. * Making its owner overdraw it by filling their hand. Generally, Frisk can be countered with DMG by using cards such as Golden Hit or damaging it and using Asgore. Giving it KR or paralyzing it in a Perseverance or Patience deck and using their spells such as Termination or Snow Storm is also an effective way to kill it. On its user's side, Frisk can be coupled with other Taunt cards to protect it as well as it protects yourself from even Spells. Stalling or milling is an objective strategy for decks that use Frisk, such to stall indefinitely and continuously use it until your opponent runs out of cards and receives fatigue DMG. Card Skins * Determination (by Darky) * Flirt (by Moonlightring) * Save (by Zoomlightbulbs) * Merciless Frisk (by Oranjican) * Out of my Mind (by Jake Horror) * Frisk Determination (by Kazma) * Yellow Frisk (by Jacky Bunny - Fan Artist) ** Only available through Pass Quests. * Wolf Child (by Asrite) * Red Killer (by Asrite) Category:Skin